Claim of Priority
This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. .sctn.119 from an application for CIRCUIT FOR LIMITING HORIZONTAL IMAGE SIZE OF DISPLAY BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Sept. 30, 1997 and there duly assigned Serial No. 27418/1997.